


Claimed

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_Masquerade Spring 2020for the prompt:J1 first time in a sauna. It's hot, and the bodies of the foreign men around him are even hotter. But J2 doesn’t plan to share.Originally postedhere.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Claimed

The steam is thick like dense fog over the Golden Gate Bridge, when you’re lucky to see your own hand in front of your face. Except Jared has a keen eye and can make out the shapes of the men around them. And Jensen, he can feel Jensen right at his side. Their overheated thighs are pressed tight together, not an inch between them on the bench. 

Still, Jared can see all their eyes, dark and beady. They’re all watching, wanting, eager for Jensen. 

Jared gets it, he does. His boyfriend is beautiful with thick lashes framing inhumanly green eyes, fleshy and pretty pink lips, curved bowlegs that Jared tries his damnedest to spread wider every time they’re in bed, and a toothpaste-perfect sparkling smile that lights up every room he walks into.

Jared notices the looks Jensen gets when they’re out, and some days, Jared puffs his chest out and proudly thinks _step back fellas, he’s with me_.

Other times, though … like now, in a room full of sweaty, naked men soaking up the heat of the sauna, Jared’s jealousy rears its ugly head. 

He has to show them that Jensen’s his. They don’t get to have him. Look, but don’t touch.

So, he gives them a bit of a show by reaching under the gym towel draped over Jensen’s lap and palms his dick. 

Jensen nearly squeaks, jumping an inch or two off the cedar bench, and glances at Jared with a wide, terrified look. 

Jared just stares back, a cruel smile curling his lips, daring Jensen to stop him, but he doesn’t. Probably because Jared’s fist is now tugging on him, bringing him to hardness with impressive efficiency, like Jared always does. Because he knows Jensen’s body best. Better than any of the cretins around them, the scum who gawk and drool as Jensen shimmies on the bench, bites off a moan, and tries to hide his reactions. 

It’s so obvious, though, even with the cloud of heat all around them. It’s clear as day exactly what’s happening with Jared’s hand jerking beneath the towel. Jared examines the men around them … young and old, fit and pot-bellied, hairy and smoothly waxed … and they’re captivated by the show Jared’s putting on for them 

And the one Jensen’s about to give as he’s twisting in place, head falling back to show off the thick neck that Jared had marked up last night, scraping teeth along the veins. Jared knows Jensen’s close when he’s rocking those hips, gripping Jared’s thigh and digging nails in, and biting down hard on his lower lip. 

Jensen’s head falls back and his eyes slide shut, and Jared wishes he’d open those eyes to see everyone so rapt with attention, unable to look away from this beautiful body trembling under Jared’s control. He’s so proud to have Jensen in his hand, touch him like this, and to have him in his heart. 

And he could get all maudlin about how much he loves Jensen and can’t imagine breathing without him, if he really let himself. 

But no. That’s not the point when the men are rubbernecking at them and they’re learning just who Jensen belongs to. That they’re not allowed to do more than look. No one but Jared can touch, and he quickens his fist to prove a point, then suddenly Jensen’s whole body stiffens and he lets out a guttural moan that fills the room. 

Jared watches Jensen for a few moments, heart leaping as he catches how Jensen’s eyes are dazed when he blinks them open. Jensen is slow to come back to himself and licks over his bottom lip as he sinks back against the wood wall. 

Pride makes Jared’s chest hurt. Jensen is so gorgeous and did so well. Performed on command and didn’t question Jared’s intuition, his needs.

Turning to the rest of the room, Jared brings his hand out from under the towel, then takes his time to observe the come on his hand. There’s a dull sheen under the low lights, steam puffing all around them when the sauna cycles through, but it’s there, like a brand on Jared’s skin. 

He licks at his thumb and methodically cleans each finger, eyes each of the men who’ve been staring, and then he grins. He’s still got their attention, but he’s also got Jensen at his side and Jensen’s come all over his hand. And now they know it.


End file.
